1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons and more particularly to a closure arrangement for a hollow wall tray having an integral cover.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,081,068; 1,211,223; 1,530,644; 1,787,498; 2,308,818; 2,321,145; 2,331,754; 2,373,977; 2,447,243; 2,581,400; 2,614,746; 2,668,654; 2,687,839; 2,714,483; 2,839,236; 2,866,587; 2,983,428; 3,095,137; 3,100,074; 3,404,829; 3,744,705, 3,924,801; 4,034,908; 4,040,559; 4,042,166.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclose a hollow wall tray having the unique locking arrangement with the cover flange that is disclosed and claimed in the present invention.